Slane Theocracy
Slane Theocracy (スレイン法国) is a human nation of the New World and one of the three major human nation neighboring Nazarick. It is a religious nation that worships the Six Great Gods. Background The doctrine of the Slane Theocracy revolves around the Six Great Gods, who appeared six centuries ago. The country is divided into six different religious sects, each with its own specialized intelligence agency. However, despite being split into different factions, the groups will still cooperate when necessary. Each sect holds respect for the six gods beyond their own, and they all acknowledge the threat of demons and other races in the world. As a theocratic state, the entire Theocracy seems to adhere to a conference of Archbishops. Chronology The Undead King Arc The Bloody Valkyrie Arc The Lizard Man Heroes Arc Culture The Theocracy preaches human supremacy and the persecution of other lesser races. With its religion revolving around the Six Gods and their descendants, the Theocracy is effectively divided into six different religious sects, each with its own unique culture and practices. One factor all groups share is that the names of the people in the Slane Theocracy consist of given name, a baptized name and a family name. Religion In addition to worshiping the Six Great Gods, the citizens of the Slane Theocracy hold their descendants in veneration. The preservation of their gods bloodline is of utmost priority and make it an effort to ensure their legacy. To achieve this the Theocracy practices polygamy but not only is it rare to occur but its restricted to two wives. Another central part of the Slane Theocracy's religion are the Miko Princesses, who by description are the nation's religious figures vital in performing some of their important rituals. So far there seems the six Miko are which related to the elements, (Ex. Earth Miko, etc.). Though seemingly an esteemed position of power, however in contrary it seems that the Miko are effectively living sacrifices. Chosen from the population with great care and scrutiny, due to the items they are given from their pedestals, which poses great risks to the user. Foreign Relations The Slane Theorcay is feared as one of the strongest human nations in its corner of the world. While there exists various political and cultural issues with the neighboring nations, many people see the Theocracy as a necessary evil. In an ironic twist of fate, the actions of the Theocracy have allowed the neighboring human nations time to advance into their own strong societies as they would have disappeared from history, in the face of encroachment of the more populous demi-human nations. Re-Estize Kingdom Religious tensions exist between the Kingdom and the Theocracy, the nations do not appear to be openly aggressive. Conflicts exists behind the scenes in cases such as espionage and small clashes between different parties among the Kingdom. Though members of the upper elite in the Kingdom had conspired with the Sunlight Scripture to assassinate Gazef Stronoff. Also Adventurer parties such as Blue Rose have been known to interfere in the Sunlight Scripture's demi-human purges. Agrand Council Alliance Slane Theocracy's doctrine promotes discrimination and eradication of all demi-humans and non-humans. The formation and existence of a nation of demi-humans is seen as a grave threat to the supremacy of humanity. The Slane Theocracy's military has been known to wipe out entire villages of demi-humans in zealous fervor to their doctrine. Great Tomb of Nazarick So far no official contact has been established between the Theocracy and Nazarick, besides for one small skirmish during Nazarick's first emergence into the New World and Shalltear's clash with the Black Scripture. Should the two powers meet, it would most likely that war between the two powers would be inevitable as Nazarick is home to numerous heteromorphic and demi-human races. Should the Slane Theocracy learn of the existence of the Great Tomb of Nazarick, with its the potential as a power base for unholy creatures in forming a non-human state it would be a disaster for the human race. Some denizens of Nazarick such as Albedo believes that the Slane Theocracy is one of the greatest threats to Nazarick. Dragonic Kingdom Dragonic Kingdom pays tribute to the Slane Theocracy each year in order for the Theocracy to dispatch troops against the beastmen harassing the Dragonic Kingdom. Known Characters from Slane Theocracy * Zesshi Zetsumei * Cedran * Beaumarchais * Kaire * Clementine * Nigun Grid Luin * Belius * Londes Di Clamp Trivia * Its the only nation with a population register so as to aid in finding proper candidates for the position of the Miko Princess. * The Rubik's Cube was introduced by the Six Great Gods and is a popular toy in the Theocracy. * Apparently when compared to the Kingdom or Empire's clerics, the Theocracy faith-based magic casters (clerics) are usually more skilled. The average skill levels in the Theocracy are also generally considered quite high. * The Theocracy has a magic school that focuses on training faith based-magic casters. * Elf slaves are a popular commodity in the Slane Theocracy, the elves themselves are broken psychologically and their ears are mutilated. * The Theocracy tries to detain all God-Kin with-in it's borders, even going as far as detain the mother. Gallery Category:Locations Category:Countries